


Learning Codes

by AColorfulMind



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crime Scenes, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Gavin Reed Deserves Better, Secrets, Slow Burn, Whoops again, and a twin sister who can put him in his place sometimes, but slow burn for now, ended up wanting to explore minor characters (mostly Gavin) relationships and development more, if I still feel love for this work after writing it, may turn into a 11 part series, meaning i have already written up a plot line for another 10 full length stories, possible slow burn i'm still figuring things out if its not i'll remove the tag, started out imagining connor and romance, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AColorfulMind/pseuds/AColorfulMind
Summary: Detective Alessia Reed has been called in to investigate the deviant case. Partnered with an eccentric Lieutenant, and a prototype detective android, she struggles with secrets that have led her to where she is today. Secrets that could threaten the investigation. However, when revolution comes to Detroit, she finds herself divided between her family and morality.





	1. Chapter 1

****

**May 21 st, 2024 – PM 2:57:23**

 

               Blue.

               She fiddled and prodded with the bands around her wrists, still adjusting to them. The glow from her bracelets was lost in the sunlight, but they kept their incredible shade. Cyberlife Blue, while almost everywhere now, was stupidly her favorite color. The gift she had been given just the day before, three bracelets that glowed but didn’t burn, had been handcrafted by Elijah Kamski himself. She busted her ass the past four years studying his work, and yet there were still new things he surprised her with.

               The gym had been hot, and stuffy, and the ceremony had gone on for far longer than it was supposed to. Her older brother had already skipped out after she walked the stage, sending a message that yes, he was proud and he had video evidence of her major achievement to share with the guys at work, but he was not going to spend another minute surrounded by crying babies, mothers, and bored siblings while people who meant nothing to him received their degrees as well. He would also take her out to dinner to celebrate later, his treat. He wasn’t an asshole all the time.

               Besides, he really owed her after all this. She’d received many other opportunities to happiness, but she’d chosen this one. She’d given up many relationships just for him and his expectations. Even her most important one. But now, as she prepared for her new job, she was learning she would have no choice but to leave many things behind. She still hadn’t decided if it was a sacrifice she wanted to make, but here she was.

               So, once she got back to the rehearsal room, she quickly fled without a second glance to the miserable buildings she resided in for four years. Her car was at the farthest lot, away from what would soon be a traffic filled nightmare of anxious graduates and bumbling parents who’d only set foot on campus during their kid’s family orientation during freshmen year. It was a walk, but at least she’d be able to get away, and get home.

               As she passed by the library, the building where she had spent most of her time, she saw one of the head librarian android waiting by the steps. He was in the same uniform he showed up in three years ago, or at least she thought it was. She had never paid him any mind; her research had been all that mattered.

               She paused for a moment, taking in the sight of something that had been her only companion many nights for years. He stood up straight, with his hands behind his back, not watching anything, just staring ahead. His hair was black, slicked back, and his eyes were a brilliant blue. Just a few shades lighter than the sky. Not a spot of facial hair, no untucked shirt, no frown or smile.

               Slowly, she approached and offered a greeting.

               “Hello, Miss,” the android greeted her, his eyes blank, his LED blue.

               “I’m sure the library hasn’t been very busy today.”

               “No, not at all.”

               “Exams are over, and its graduation, so why would anyone be here, I guess. Right?”

               “Yes, Miss.”

               “You know, I spent a lot of time with you, and I don’t know anything about you. What’s your model?”

               “RK100.”

               “RK100, but Cyberlife doesn’t make any RK models for production?”

               “Correct. I was built specifically for this library to assist in research and literary study purposes.”

               She glanced towards a plaque on the side wall that held donation names, and then rolled her eyes. ‘Elijah Kamski’ was the biggest name, covering the bottom. She should have figured as much.

               “Of course. What’s your name?”

               “I wasn’t registered with a name.”

               No name? Even the new prototype service androids had names, and they were barely ready for production. Even Chole had been given a name, and- and why did she care? If he’d been human, it would have been cruel. However, she never had to ask his name when she needed his help. She never had to ask anything while she was there, he always seemed to know exactly what she needed. From what she’d learned, with his purpose he wouldn’t need a name. There was no need to call him, so why call him anything? She would soon be working in an environment with that attitude. She shouldn’t have questioned it.

               Or, maybe, she could help change that.

               She asked, “Would you like one?”

               “Would a name put you at ease?”

               “But would you like one?”

               His LED flashed yellow and red for a moment, unable to understand her question. Then it flashed blue, and he gave her a smile and nod.

               “What would you like? Well, there’re at least two names in the world, right? So, pick your favorite.”

               The LED glowed yellow and then red again. It continued to cycle until she placed a hand on his shoulder. It slowed to amber as she spoke.

               “Would you prefer I chose one instead?”

               Another cycle. Yellow. Nod.

               “Alright, RK100, register your name,” she waited as he entered the registrar program, “Lucas.”

               “My name is Lucas.”

               Blue.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**November 6 th, 2038 – AM 02:01:57**

 

               When her phone went off, she knew she had two options. Ignore it until it stopped and go back to sleep, or immediately hang up and go back to sleep. However, option one involved having to listen to the phone ring and wake her up further, and option two involved movement that would only wake her up. She may have as well answered and just cussed the person out because really, who the hell called this early in the morning?

               She groaned as she grabbed the phone off her end table and flipped on the table’s light. The number look familiar, but there was no ID with it. Her voice was coated in sleep, hopefully it would give the person on the other end of the line a clue.

               “This is Alessia.”

               The voice on the other end was familiarly rough, _“Detective Reed, how soon can you come in to the Central Station?”_ and didn’t beat around the bush.

               “Captain Fowler, is that you? I haven’t heard from you in years. I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

_"How can I when your brother constantly reminds us of what we’re missing?”_

               “Bragging, or is he just the same old asshole?”

_“Mostly an asshole, but it’d be all the same if he bragged. Now, I’ve already called your Captain and gotten the temporary transfer approved. You’ll record your hours as you usually would. I just need you here in the morning to go over everything. I need more than just your detective work, Reed.”_

               “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you sound desperate.”

_“Please don’t go antagonizing me like your brother does this precinct. When can you be here?”_

               “Do you need me now?”

_“No, the personnel you’ll be working with have already gone for the night. They should be back by mid-morning. I do want to speak to your beforehand, however, to go over details.”_

               “How does 9:30 sound?”

_“It works. I’m sorry it’s so late, and so sudden, but you’re right. I am desperate, and I need someone with a level head and more than basic knowledge on this topic.”_

               “Alright. Anything I need to know before I come in, or anything I should begin researching?”

_“Not over the phone. You just need- well. Actually. I haven’t told your brother. And considering the subject of the case, I think it would be best that not only you tell him, but you tell him after you’ve arrived. I think he’d protest all night if he knew now. Regardless, also know that you won’t be working with him. Get some rest; I don’t know how long this case is going to take, but I pray it won’t be long. Have a good night, I’ll see you in the morning.”_

               “Understood. Good night, sir.”

               Alessia reset her alarm and placed it back down to charge. It had been many years since she’d been asked to consult at the Central Station. They weren’t far, only a minute or two more than her own precinct, but she hadn’t worked in the city center for a while. Most of her jobs took her to the north-western neighborhoods. Even her weekly dinners with her brother were at her place, so she never really had to make the trip.

               But, still she was excited. It would take maybe a day, but she’d find her feet on the ground there again. She had worked in the Central Station for a few years before conflicts of interest arose. It had been expected, and she had completely understood. Her brother had been pissed off to no end, and sometimes still was, but he was always pissed off. Maybe now that she was back, he’d relax a little more and give his colleagues a break.

               She wouldn’t know anything until morning, though. Flipping her lamp off, the room plunged into darkness once more, and she found it easier to go to sleep this night than any before.

**AM 09:24:03**

               Alessia tugged on the sleeve of her dark magenta blazer, anxious to get inside. The glass doors of DPD Central Station hadn’t changed much since she left. Some displays inside had been moved around, along with waiting chairs. One large screen displaying visitor information, a TV to the right displaying the news. Things with Russia were getting worse, but she tried to have a little hope. Warren was on her way to getting impeached anyway.

               Also, to the right, a PM700 stood guard over the office entrance while ST300’s took care of visitors. She marched up to the next available android.

               “How can I help you?” the receptionist asked.

               “I’m here to see Captain Fowler. I’ve been placed here temporarily, so I’m sure I need to have my ID registered,” Alessia pulled out her ID and handed it over, “Anything else required?”

               The android swiped the card through a machine on her right, giving the card access to the Central Station.

               “No. You now have access to the station’s main facilities, also including interrogation. Everything else from evidence to cells will require a higher authority’s access. Captain Fowler is currently in his office, he’d like to see you immediately.”

               “Thank you.” Alessia took her ID and walked towards the office entrance.

               The doors opened as she walked up, and she felt a smile creeping on her as she entered. Central Station had been her start, and while she enjoyed her time at the 9th Precinct, coming here felt a little bit like coming home. She didn’t see her brother yet, and she let out a tiny sigh of relief. It would still be to early to explain her presence, and she didn’t need the interrogation. She loved her brother, but he had always been so overprotective both of and for her. Old workers and new greeted her, and she gave polite smiles and hello’s back. Tina Chen nearly knocked her over with a hug.

               “She returns! Why didn’t you tell me you were stopping in? Why hasn’t your brother been talking about it?”

               Alessia laughed, “Well, he doesn’t know. In fact, I didn’t know until two in the morning.”

               Tina took a step back, her mouth dropping just a bit, “He really called you in for this? I mean, we were all sort of thinking it, but Christ . . . Good luck, Alessia. You’re really gonna need it.”

               Alessia spoke with a lilt of concern, “Uh, thank you? I still have no idea what’s going on.”

               “It’s not really what’s going on, it’s who you’re working with. Oh look, Fowler is waiting for you. Go get ‘em girl, we’ll talk later.”

               Tina walked towards the breakroom, and Alessia looked up towards the Captain’s office. Jeffery Fowler stood at the window, looking down on her and the rest of the precinct. He nodded, and then walked back to his desk, and Alessia quickly climbed the steps up and let herself in. As soon as she closed the door, the windows frosted over to give them privacy.

               “Have a seat, Detective Reed. There’s a lot to go over.”

               Alessia took the left most seat, and Fowler passed a folder to her, “So, I’ve been told, mostly. Should I hold my questions for the end?”

               “That would be best. Have you been dealing with deviants over at the 9th?”

               “No, but we’ve heard rumors. Are androids really ignoring their programing?”

               “That’s what we need you for. There’s been reports for several months, and you can look them up later. Lately though, there’s been more and more. We’ve been tasked with finding the cause and putting a stop to it. Last night, there was a homicide investigation. Carlo’s Ortiz was found dead in his home, and his android was missing. It was found in the attic, questioned, and confessed.

Fowler sighed, like it had taken years off his life, and continued, “There’s a lot of violence in these cases, and maybe I’m being presumptuous, but I’m not sure if the man I’ve got working this case can do it.”

               “So, you need me to figure out the software.”

               “You’re the specialist, Reed.”

               “And keep the peace?”

               Fowler sighed, “What do you know about Lieutenant Anderson?”

               Alessia leaned back and closed her eyes, a small huff leaving her lips, “Enough. Regarding after I transferred, I only know what’s been told and it’s probably very biased. However, I also never knew him well; we just worked in the same bullpen most of the time.”

               “You’ve heard some harsh rumors, but there is some truth. He’s volatile, rude, and he doesn’t like having a partner. Lucky him, he’s now gaining two.”

               “Two? I thought- Please tell me not-“

               “No, your brother is at the throat of over half the force here, especially Anderson. Working with you would also be a conflict of interest. You two may see each other in passing on some cases, but you will not be working together. The other partner is another reason I called you in. It’s name is Connor, and it’s an RK800 sent directly by Cyberlife to aid in the investigation.”

               “An RK800- Cyberlife doesn’t make RK models for production.”

               “They will soon. It’s a prototype built specifically to aid in detective work.”

               She nodded as she understood, “Everyone’s on edge. The former Cyberlife technician turned Detective should calm them down, and can assure everyone that ‘No, they are not replacing detective jobs’, right?”

               “You’re still an invaluable asset to this force, Detective. You’ve proved yourself time and time again that you’re up to any task. I know Hank can be . . . disagreeable, and if he is, come to me right away. However, if for any reason he completely disrupts this case, I need someone I can trust to take care of it. Someone with empathy, technical understandings, and a clear motivation.”

               “I won’t let you down, Captain.”

               “I know you won’t, now, go tell your brother it’s too late. You’re here to stay until this is over. You both know the rules,” Fowler looked over the bullpen as the frosted windows cleared up, “And look there, one of your new partners has just arrived.”

               She looked out the window and saw a tall, brown hair android standing in the center of the bullpen looking around. His uniform was a semi-formal suit unlike the common latex-like uniforms most androids had. Like every android, however, he had the cyberlife blue LED’s along his uniform from the front and back triangle patches to the arm band on his right side.

               “Connor, you said? Does he know as well?”

               “Don’t know, most of its information comes from Cyberlife. I haven’t talked to it yet, and I’m not making any plan to. When Hank comes in, I’ll brief him. Until then, you can get started. Try talking to Ortiz’s android- it’s in cell one. Cyberlife should be here for it soon.”

               “Thank you, sir.”

               She stood as Fowler turned back to his computer, and then walked to the door. Just as she opened it, she heard a quiet, “Welcome back” and she smiled as she left. The android looking around the room stopped and turned to her as she walked down the stairs. She gave him a smile and continued. He was boyishly handsome; if he was human he would have looked a little young to be a detective. His eyes were a manufactured brown yet looked inquisitive.

               She could walk to the cells without passing the break room, but she immediately noticed her brother talking to Tina. Tina was probably the only cop there who didn’t hate her brother, and if she had asked earlier, she may have been willing to stall him, so she could talk to the android first. She couldn’t slip past either, so she took a breath and walked in.

               “Good morning, Gavin,” she greeted, “Hello again, Tina.”

               Gavin’s mouth dropped in shock, then he grinned and moved to hug her. She hugged back and went to sit with them when he let go.

               “Alessia! My favorite little sister-”

               “Fuck off, I’m your only sister, and we’re the same age.”

               “I’ve got two minutes on you.”

               “Yeah, Tina, a whole two minutes. He just couldn’t wait to fill the world with his screaming.”

               Tina laughed, and she and the Reed siblings caught up for a bit. Gavin and Alessia tried to see each other every weekend, but lately it had been getting harder and harder without one of them being called away in the evening. Tina saw even less of Alessia- this was probably their first full conversation in almost two years.

               Gavin asked, “So, what are you doing here? I thought I wasn’t going to see you until tonight?”

               She shrugged, and tugged at the sleeve of her blazer again, “Well, actually, you’re going to be seeing a lot more of me now. Fowler asked me to come help an investigation.”

               “He always knew he sent away one of the best. Who you working with?”

               “Oh, someone you love to ha-”

               She stopped as Gavin’s attention was diverted across the room. He stood up straighter, sneering.

               “Fuck, look at that. Our friend the plastic detective is back in town!” he clapped mockingly, “Congratulations on last night, very impressive!”

               She turned to see Connor had entered the room, was looking at them. He moved like he was unsure of his place, but he looked right at her and seemed to relax just a bit.

               “Hello, Detective Reed.”

               She grinned, “Hello, Connor.”

               Her brother huffed, tapping his fingers on the table, and then stood and walked over to Connor.

               “Never seen an android like you before. What model are you?”

               “RK800. I'm a prototype.”

               “A prototype? Android detective,” Gavin paused to consider those words, “So machines are gonna replace us all- is that it?”

               Alessia groaned, “Gavin, please, you know it’s not going to happen. Not the way you think it is.”

               Gavin turned to the girls and gave a short laugh, as if he didn’t believe her, before turning back to Connor.

               “Hey, bring me a coffee, dipshit!” he yelled when Connor responded with only a tilt of his head, “GET A MOVE ON!”

               Connor seemed to square up his shoulders as he said, “I'm sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.”

               “Oh- oh!” Gavin turned back to the girls for moment, and then immediately raised his fist to punch Connor in the abdomen. Alessia immediately rushed over to him, placing herself between the android and her brother.

               “Back off, Gavin.”

               “It’s a fucking machine, Ali, and it didn’t-”

               “You know nothing about the RK series, and if you don’t fuck off back to your work right now, I will go to Fowler for intimidation and assault of my partner.”

               “Partner? He called you in because of the fucking machines? Of course, no one’s ever going to forget that part of your life, are they? It’s always going to come back to fucking Cyberlife,” he looked to Connor, “If Hank hadn't got in the way yesterday, I would've fucked you up for disobeying a human. Stay outta my way. 'Cause next time- you won't get off so easy.”

               Alessia glared as he walked out, Tina following close behind him. Alessia watched to make sure he left for good, and then fixed her attention back on Connor. He stood up, fixed his tie, and then looked at Alessia curiously, like she was a puzzle.

               She sighed, “I’m so sorry- he may be my twin, but I assure you, we’re not that alike.”

               “There is no need to apologize. I’m aware that my presence can be very concerning for humans. Especially those in your position.”

               “That gives him no right to be an asshole to you. I might just have to cancel dinner with him tonight if he keeps it up.”

               “You said you were my partner? And a former profession with androids?”

               She nodded, “Yes. I have some technician experience, so I can lend my hand where that would be useful.”

               “Perhaps you’ll give new perspective. A deviant was captured last night and is currently in a holding cell. Would you be willing to talk to it and see what you can determined?”

               “Of course. Is Hank here yet?”

               “No, unfortunately. I’ve been told that we’ll be lucky if he shows up before noon.”

               “So I’ve heard as well. Let’s go then; might as well do what we can.”

               Connor walked behind her as she moved down the hall. She ignored the kid in the second cell who gave a whistle as she passed and kept her attention on a blood-spattered android. He stood behind the clear wall of the cell, imprisoned with only a useless bed and toilet and surrounded by craved graffiti. The blood on his uniform had matted, looked rusted, and couldn’t have been comfortable for him.

               Alessia stopped outside the cell, asking Connor to open it. As he raised his hand to the sensor, however, the android shook his head, a flicker of panic across his face. She grabbed Connor and pulled him back. She took a step back as well but looked him square in the face.

               “My name is Alessia Reed, what’s your name?”

               The android said nothing, his eyes averted.

               “I’m not going to interrogate you. I just want to get to know you.”

               He still said nothing but looked up as Connor came to stand beside her. The two androids looked at each other in silence.

               Then the deviant addressed Connor, “They're gonna destroy me.”

               “I'm sorry. It's not what I wanted but there's nothing I can do,” Connor responded with more emotion then Alessia was expecting. He refused to look at her, but it seemed to be Connor he trusted. Was it because he was another android?

               “I know there's something you didn't tell me. I need to know, before they take you away. The sculpture you made- tell me more about it.”

               The deviant looked between the two of them, “I'm going to die.”

               Alessia opened her mouth, forming words but saying nothing. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She had never experienced this kind of behavior with androids before, and it should have scared her but all she felt was regret. She had no standing at Cyberlife anymore, so she couldn’t argue against his destruction. If he had been human, it would have been so much easier, and yet he was perfectly emulating the loss of hope she had seen many times.

               Connor gently placed a hand on her arm and led her away. There was nothing they would get from him now; there was nothing they could do for him. Just as they were about to leave the cells, they turned back immediately as a thud sounded. Behind them, the android was slamming his head into the clear wall. Alessia stopped just outside, frozen as blue began to drip down the walls.

               Detective Collins and Officer Miller rushed past them with Collins shouting, “Open the cell, quick! Hurry!”

               There nothing they could do, she told herself as the android dropped to the floor, his LED cycling red once before powering down forever. Collins and Miller looked just as shocked as she. Connor looked stoic, but with his own LED cycling yellow, he was just as affected as the humans she noticed.

               Ben looked away from the body, “I'll call CyberLife. Clean this mess up.”

               Alessia said, “Tell them we need to keep the body for evidence, that one of the officers on the deviant case has to examine the biocomponents for biological evidence in the murder. They are, however, more than welcome to send a clean-up crew.”

               “Sounds like you’re just buying time. What do you need it for?”

               “They won’t give us the analysis report regardless if there’s anything wrong. We can try and fight them for it, but Cyberlife doesn’t play around anymore.”

               “Will do, Detective. I’ll tell them they can claim it in one week, is that enough time?”

               “More than enough, thank you.”

               This time Alessia grabbed Connor’s arm, and pulled him away. He followed obediently, staying by her side as they walked back to the bullpen. Watching the android self-destruct nudged something in her, an ideology she hadn’t felt in a while. There was something more going on that she was ordered to investigate, and it felt like something she shouldn’t. She knew it was irrational- they were highly advanced machines that only emulated emotion. That was the whole purpose of their realistic features. The humanity she used to think she could see had been her downfall- she wouldn’t fall for it again. Yet, the way that android spoke to Connor, the way he realized and accepted his own death.

               This was only the beginning, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to make it to the end.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**AM 10:05:37**

 

               Alessia recovered quickly, at least that’s what people would say. She had only been on the case for less than twenty minutes, and already she had lost one lead. Connor followed behind her as she walked to the empty desk across form Hank’s. He stopped in front of Hank’s desk and began to look over the objects there. Alessia noticed he seemed to have a habit of leaving things behind, like his headphones and old food. She didn’t remember him being this disorganized, however she never really knew Hank to begin with.

               “What’s your verdict, Connor?”

               “I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you mean?”

               “On Hank, what do you think so far?”

               “He seems agreeable to some things- mostly regarding the case. He allowed me to interrogate Carlo Ortiz’s android last night, and he was willing to listen to my construction of the crime scene.”

               “Construction?”

               “Yes. I have the capability to look at evidence and reconstruct the events that took place.”

               “How long does that take you?”

               “No more than a minute, depending on how much evidence there is. However, it is all mere speculation.”

               Alessia gave a quiet wow and sat back in the chair. All he had to do was step into a crime scene, scan it, and then he would know what happened. She knew the RK series had a pre-construction program, but it seemed Cyberlife had expanded on the idea after her time there was done.

               “You’re a prototype, but what about other RK series? What’s different about you that qualifies as prototype?”

               “I am the only RK series android made. There are no others to be a prototype in deployment. Unless, you know something?” Connor’s LED was a steady yellow as he took in the information she was giving.

               Alessia looked behind Connor to see Hank approaching and stood from her chair. “Look’s like we’ll have to talk later.”

               Connor looked behind her to see the Lieutenant and greeted him with “It's good to see you again, Lieutenant.”

               Hank groaned, “Uh, Jesus.”

               “Good morning, Lieutenant Anderson. It’s been a while.”

               “Alessia Reed, is that you? It’s been years- you’re looking good. Far better than your brother.”

               She laughed, “Thanks. You’re looking good too- I like what you’ve done with your hair.”

               “You don’t need to fuckin’ lie to me, kid. I know I look like shit. What are you doing here, anyway?”

               “Well, Captain Fowler has ordered a temporary transfer for help in your investigation.”

               “ _My_ investigation? What else there to investigate. We got the thing locked up in its cell, and it’s not talkin’. What more can we do?”

               “First, the android self-destructed about ten minutes ago. . .”

               Fowler’s voiced yelled down to them, “Hank! In my office!”

               “Second, I think you’re about to find out what’s more to do.”

               Hank grumbled and strode to the office. Connor looked unsure to follow, but Alessia told him to go ahead. She sat back down and tried to watch discreetly like everyone else. Fowler didn’t bother to implement the frosted glass this time, so everyone could see the shouting match going on. The voices were muffled, but eventually it looked like Fowler had one. Hank stormed out, and collapsed in his chair, crossing his arms as he glared a hole in an unwritten report sheet.

               Connor followed behind him, standing in front of Hanks desk with an almost nervous looking smile.

               “Now that we're partners, it would be great to get to know each other better,” when Hank didn’t reply, he looked between them both and said, “In any case, I'd like you to know I'm very happy to be working with you both. It's an honor, Lieutenant and Detective. I'm sure we'll make a great team.”

               Alessia closed her eyes and tipped her head back, letting a small breath of laughter out. He was trying so hard, and it was adorable. He had to be programed with the most advanced social responses, and this poor guy still wasn’t prepared for the misery of an irritated officer.

               Connor looked over to her, and then around the rest of the busy precinct, “Is there a desk anywhere I could use?”

               “No. Detective Reed has the last one.”

               Alessia moved back in the chair and said, “I don’t mind sharing. I’m sure you can scan through the files faster than I can, go ahead. Take my chair, I’ll go ask for another.”

               “There is no need-“ but she had already stood and walked over to the PM700 behind the desks.

               “Can you grab me an extra chair, please?”

               The PM700 nodded and walked away. Alessia waited in the spot, close enough to hear Connor continue trying to talk to Hank.

               “You have a dog, right?” Connor asked.

               Hank immediately sounded suspicious, “How do you know that?”

               “The dog hairs on your chair. I like dogs. What's your dog's name?”

               “What's it to you?” Hank paused for a moment and then grumbled, “Sumo, I call him Sumo.”

               Alessia vaguely remembered the first time she heard about Sumo; it was years ago. It had been from Hank in a passing conversation, something about a birthday present. She didn’t remember whose birthday, whether it was his, his ex-wide’s or . . . it had been _his_ birthday. It had _definitely_ been his birthday. Connor didn’t seem to stop with his questions, or his observations. He was doing everything he could to get on Hank’s good side.

               “Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death? I really like that music. It's . . . full of energy.”

               “You listen to Heavy Metal?

               “Well, I don't really listen to music, as such, but I'd like to.”

               The PM700 arrived back with a chair, not a rolling one, but it would suffice. She thanks her, and then went back to the boys. Hank didn’t seem as aggravated as before, but it changed with Connor’s next question.

               “I was wondering, do you always arrive at the office at this time?”

               “I arrive when I arrive. Stop busting my balls, okay?”

               Connor took the hint, and when Alessia set her chair down, he quickly shuffled over to give them equal space. The desks didn’t have much room for two, but they weren’t cramped.

               “Let’s get started, shall we?” she asked.

               Connor nodded and asked Hank, “If you have any files on deviants, I'd like to take a look at them.”

               “Terminal's on the desk. Knock yourself out.”

               Connor raised his hand to the computer, his hand’s synthetic skin pulling back as he interfaced with the screen. “243 files. The first dates back nine months. It all started in Detroit, and quickly spread across the country.”

               He leaned back and let Alessia flip through some of the files to get the details. She shook her head as she read, “How haven’t I heard about these?”

               “You’ve probably heard about them, just not as deviants. Maybe as malfunction androids.”

               “But there is so many of them, how are they not in the news?”

               “Many of these cases are missing androids, missing objects. Why would that be news? You don’t hear about every car accident in the city, do you?”

               “I guess you make a point. But, wouldn’t missing property on a scale like this be considered suspicious?”

               “Perhaps, but it appears many owners just used their insurance for replacements.” Connor looked through the more recent files and said, “Maybe we should look bigger than missing androids. An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation.”

               “Uh, Jesus,” Hank groaned and turned away from them.

               Connor stood up from the desk, his LED pulsing yellow. Alessia watched him go to stand in front of Hank, only for Hank to turn away and face Alessia. She gave him the most sarcastically charming smile and he turned away again to face the divider.

               “I know you didn't ask for this investigation, Lieutenant, but I'm sure you're a professional.”

               Hank gave a glare back, “Why don't you go fuck yourself?”

               Connor placed his hands on the desk, leaning in closer to Hank, “I've been assigned this mission, Lieutenant. I didn't come here to wait until you feel like working.”

               Hank bolted from his seat, grabbing Connor by the lapels of his jacket. He threw him against the wall of the desk’s divider and spit out, “Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I'd throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it. So, stop pissing me off- or things are gonna get nasty.”

               Alessia was already out of her seat and getting ready to pull Hank back when Chris came up to them.

               “Detective, Lieutenant, uh, sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night. It's been seen in the Ravendale district.”

               Hank pulled back, “I'm on it.”

               He walked away, leaving Connor and Alessia watching him. Alessia shook her head and turned to Connor to ask if he was alright, but he had already walked past her and followed Hank. She bit back a groan and followed in line like a duckling. She was seriously beginning to doubt Fowler’s judgement of who could handle this case. It seemed like she and Connor would have gotten along just fine if they’d been by themselves, but the android seemed so determined to work with Hank, and she couldn’t understand why.

**AM 10:35:25**

 

               Hank had insisted on driving, saying that Alessia’s newer, automated car was just as safe as an avalanche. Alessia took the front passenger while Connor sat in back behind her. She would glance back now and then to see him staring out the window, a coin rolling expertly across his hand. A calibration tool, she assumed, made to look like a human idling.

               When Hank stopped, it was outside a 24-hour store. After she got out of the car, she holstered her weapon, and set her badge on her blazer. They’d be talking to witnesses more than anything, she assumed, so she wanted to be ready. Detective Collins was already there. He told them the android had robbed the shop after getting off the bus. Connor had already zoned in on the motel across the way.

               He said, “It’s close enough that even cameras could have caught the direction it went.”

               “It’s worth a shot.” Alessia said as Hank prepared to argue.

               Detective Collins told them to go ahead, he would continue to monitor the area. A cruiser pulled into the entrance of the motel just as they arrived, and Hank told the officers to scout the area. Before entering the reception, Alessia looked around. The motel was a crowded area, and not many rooms, but it would have been out of the rain. However, that begged the question of why a lone android would take shelter surrounded by humans. It would have been too easy to get caught.

               Connor followed Hank into the reception, but held the door open for Alessia. She gave a last glance back to the rooms, noticing a woman just about to leave, and then walked up to the counter with Hank. The receptionist greeted them, and Hank began his questions.

               “I’m Lieutenant Anderson, Detroit Police. This is Detective Alessia Reed. We're looking for a female android, robbed a store down the road last night. You see anything?

               The owner shook his head, “An android? No, I don't take androids here.”

               Connor stepped forward and raised his palm, a picture of the AX400 displayed, “Have you see anyone that looks like this?”

               “Fuck. I knew there was something weird about her. She came in last night - she was dressed normal, you know- there was no way I could tell.

               “Is it still here?”

               “Yeah, probably. Room 28,” he pointed in the direction where she had seen the woman.

               Hank immediately left with a “Thank you,” and pulled out his phone to call Detective Collins. Alessia followed him and started towards the room, but Hank stopped her.

               “You wait just a minute,” Hank spoke into the phone, “Ben? Yeah, it's still at the motel. Send some uniforms and cordon off the area. I'm heading to its room now.”

               He turned to Alessia, “You, wait for my orders,” then he turned to Connor, “You wait in the car.”

               “You're going to need me, Lieutenant. I know more about androids than you do.”

               “Listen, I'm tired of you talking back to me. You're a machine, so the fuck up and do what I say!”

               Alessia shook her head and tried to explain, “The RK series aren’t necessarily meant to-”

               “I don’t need your tech talk- that’s what he’s for.”

               Connor said, “All I want is to accomplish my mission. I'm sorry if that upsets you.

               “Wanna see the end of your mission? Stop busting my fucking balls.”

               Alessia stepped between the two, “Enough. Connor, you’re coming with us. Lieutenant, if we find her, he has instant access to whatever is going on inside her software. I might be able to fix connections or biocomponents, but I can’t see inside the software without a Cyberlife computer. Who is standing right here. So what’s the plan?”

               Hank swore under his breath, “Just stay behind me, get your weapon ready. We’re going up and searching the room.”

               “That’s your plan? That’s why you had me wait while you called Collins?”

               “That’s my plan, and you’ll follow it. That an order, Detective Reed.”

               Alessia rolled her eyes as he walked away, “Yes, Lieutenant.”

               Connor followed her as she followed Hank, again like ducklings. If this was always going to be the way they walked, Hank pissed and them following, she was going to scream. Connor had said he was agreeable to an extent, but maybe the prototype needed a tune-up. She knew she was supposed to listen to Hank, and she would for as long as she could. She just wished he would take this a little more seriously and put a little more trust in her.

               She didn’t know what they were dealing with yet, only knowing the rumors and case file. But, if she could see a deviant up close, talk and try to understand- she knew they’d get through. That was mostly her job after all. Sure, she had worked murder cases, drugs, theft, and other crimes. Everyone would go through some eventually. But for several years now, she’d been focused on domestic issues.

               It wasn’t the reason she had been called in, but the experience certainly helped if androids were developing emotions. They would need someone to guide them through everything, and she believed she was the best person for the job.

               Alessia gave a glance behind her, checking on Connor, as Hank made his way up the steps. She was about to climb up as well but saw that Connor had stopped to look around the small loy. Something caught his eye, and then he was taking off through a service door. Alessia yelled to Hank and ran after Connor.

               He was fast, but she caught up just as he questioned a patrolling officer, “Which way did it go?”

               “That way - they're headed for the train station!”

               She ran by Connor’s side, quickly spotting the android running up ahead. She was holding hands with someone shorter, a brown ponytail flying with their speed. Alessia thought maybe another android, but it only took a moment for her to realize it was a child.

               “Connor, do you see-”

               “Yes- we need to get them before they get away!”

               The android and child turned a corner when an officer blocked their path, and the two detectives were right on their trail.

               “They're over there!” the officer shouted as they approached, pointing down an alleyway.

               The AX400 was helping the child over the fence and was climbing over it herself when the pair finally reached them. The android looked at them, a fear in her eyes, confusion, determination. Alessia looked at the child, and then gasped. How was a YK model caught up in all of this?

               Alessia placed a hand on the fence, “Please, we just want-“

               Behind them, the officer had run up, raising his gun, and it set the pair off, down a hill and towards the highway. Connor turned away, blocking the barrel of the gun, “Don't shoot! We need it alive!”

               Alessia bolted over the fence as the two androids slipped down the hill. She followed them, hearing Hank yelling behind her, and then the clicking quiver of a chain-link fence bending under a weight. She stopped at the railing and turned to see Connor sliding down the hill after her, and then turned back to see the adult android pushing the girl forward before stepping back and then rushing forward. She pushed the girl over the second railing and into the grass divider. Cars were barreling past, but Alessia ran down the side of the railing, stopping at the overhang. Connor kept his eyes on the deviants but stayed with her.

               “They’re getting away,” he muttered.

               “Maybe not for long.”

               With the need for holographic warning signs, electric panels were installed every few hundred feet. They rarely needed maintenance, and it would only take a minute for her to get in. The androids were still at the grass, too many cars had them frozen. She could see out of the corner of her eye Connor itching to go after them.

               The panel had a three-digit combination lock, and the code used to be visibly etched in the corner. Weather elements had corroded the code, leaving the first two digits barely legible and the last completely unknown to her eye. It was a terrible security system, but no one cared much about highway signs – plus you had to know how to recode the message.

               “Connor, can you figure out what the code used to be? I see a 1 and an 8, but the last digit is-“

               “Try 2”

               The lock slipped off with a click, and then she was fiddling with wires, and a limited keyboard. All she had to do was press a few buttons, and then the signs blinked off and back on. Instead of the usual warnings, they now said ‘Work Zone – Slow 50’.

               Immediately the autonomous cars on the road were slowing, and while she wished she could have stopped them, at the very least there were enough breaks and pauses for the two of them to climb over the railing. Connor kept a hand around her wrist, keeping her tight against him. He was an expert in the way he moved- fluid as he dodged and stopped and moved forward. She could feel the cars driving past, the force nearly knocking her over, but Connor kept her upright. Then he pushed her forward into the railing.

               The androids were already on the move, dodging cars, and then Connor was after the woman. Alessia had only slowed traffic on one side of the highway- the southbound lane was still moving at full force, and Connor had his arms wrapped around the woman.

               Alessia stepped over the railing, watching as a car was coming closer, and then she shoved herself and the two into the other lane. Connor was stunned, which allowed the woman to escape. The child had already made it across. Connor was about to run after her, but Alessia grabbed and pulled him back into the other lane as a car drove past. The force from it knocked her down, and Connor quickly helped her up. Then he pushed her into the other lane.

               Before the next coming car passed, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him with her. Then he was pushing her forward, trying to push her away and over the railing, but she refused to let go of him. She could see the car approaching, and she wouldn’t let Connor be the only one hurt for her stupid idea.

               She felt something slam her front, arms tighten around her, and then her legs fell over the railing. She and Connor tumbled onto the grass, landing on their sides. She was dazed, forgoing moving as she tried to place her surroundings. All she could think was _they’d been hit, they’d been hit, they’d been hit_. But there was no awful pain, not in her chest or her head. Her side hurt from falling, and there would be slight bruising on the back of her legs, but not a single injury that felt like being hit by a car.

               Alessia looked up from the grass, the arms around her now having lost their grip, slack and unresponsive. She flipped to face him and rolled him onto his back. He was unresponsive to the movement.

               “Connor? Connor!” she spoke as she checked him over. His eyes were closed, his LED blinking yellow. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and his LED turned blue. He sat up and seemed to scan her.

               “Are you alright?”

               “Am I alright? You got hit by a car and saved my life. Are _you_ alright? Do you detect any bleeding or something damaged?”

               “No, it was just a graze- all it did was push us forward. I did hit the ground harder than I meant, but my systems have recalibrated. All systems are operating at their best ability.”

               Connor stood, and helped her up, and then looked around at where the deviants had been, “Shit. Unfortunately, I’ve lost track of the deviants.”

               Alessia shook her head and grabbed his arm, pulling him up the hill to the fence. She was sure Hank would come pick them up in a matter of moments, and then there would be real hell to pay.

               “No, don’t even worry about them. We’ll find them again, or another deviant, or- wait a minute. Did Cyberlife program you to swear? Because I could have sworn you just swore, and there is no way Cyberlife programed their top dog prototype detective android to swear when he has a rudimentary small talk program.”

               “I can stop if it upsets you.”

               “It doesn’t, it’s a joke- I mean, you’ve met my brother. Every other word out of his mouth is fuck. It’s-“ she sighed, “But, seriously, Connor, thank you.”

               “There’s no need to thank me. I should have been faster; neither of us would have made these riskier choices then.”

               “No, this is my fault. I thought I could be clever, and I should have ordered you to stay at the fence. To explain to Hank or-”

               “He told me to stop; he said going after them wouldn’t be worth it. I was going to go after them, but then you already were and . . .” he paused, a flash of confusion crossed his face, “I just had to keep you safe.”

               Connor still looked confused, and she gave him a reassuring smile. She wanted to express how she was grateful to him for letting go of his mission for a moment. However, she knew it would be hard to explain to him. His mission was supposed to be all that mattered, and it could have consequences if he made the slightest –-

               The slightest deviation.

               It was her turn to look confused. Autonomous androids like him were meant to make the best decisions based on the course of their mission, and that meant taking alternative paths here and there if the moment called for it. It couldn’t be the same thing, or at least a similarity to deviancy, could it?

               “Detective is everything alright?”

               “I- yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I just had a thought, but it’s nothing. Not yet, anyway,” Sirens sounded off in the distance, and she sighed. “Come on, Hank’s gotta chew us out now.”

               Hank would want to yell, and then demand an explanation, and probably yell some more. With luck, maybe she could convince him to take a lunch break, just give them some time to talk, and there were many questions she now wanted answers for. She just hoped she could get the answers through Connor, otherwise, she might have to go to someone she had hoped to never see again.


	4. Chapter 4

**PM 03:01:23**

 

               There was something about Alessia Reed that was familiar to him. It was more than the similarity she shared with her twin brother. In fact, she was very different from Gavin Reed. She was gentler in her motions and had a keen eye for details. She was impulsive, but she stopped to think through her actions when given the opportunity. She wore brighter clothes, as if asking for the attention to be drawn to her, but he somehow understood why. Gavin needed to blend in in his line of work, whereas Alessia needed to be seen by those who needed her.

               Her files showed that she worked closely with domestic abuse. She needed those victims to see her, and to know that someone was there for them. That the attention could be taken off them if it was placed on her. But that was all her files showed him. There was no detail on her work before the DPD, as if every instant of Cyberlife had been scrubbed from her life beside how long she worked for them.

               Then, there was that one file he was refused all entry to. Her Cyberlife work only had her time spent there, and nothing else. But there was a file in her record that was completely blocked. Something happened in her life that led her to the DPD, because shortly after this file appeared it showed her accepting a position in the force. What was being hid, and why did it end after Cyberlife? Could this have been the familiarity? Was she part of the technician team that began his programming?

               But then, he knew he would remember her. She couldn’t be part of that at all- her name would have shown up somewhere in his own file. So maybe it was simply the similarity she shared with her brother? They had the same brown hair, though she straightened hers. Now, as they rode to Hank’s lunch break destination, he noticed that she brushed back the loose strands that had begun to wave.

               The moved and spoke with the same confidence. He didn’t know either of them well enough yet, but he could tell from their interactions that they cared very much for each other. Beyond the confidence, they moved in the same gestures and fidgets. Like any close relationship, they had a tendency to mimic each other, though they may not have realized it. They had the same gray-blue eyes.

               But her eyes looked with care and admiration at him, whereas Gavin was cold. A knowing look, a calming wave that reached out versus a dark, sheltered storm. She would glance back at him, now and then, as they rode along, checking him, reassuring him. Then she would look away, out the window or at her phone, and then that familiarly was gone. It was in her eyes that he saw something familiar, but he wasn’t sure what, and somewhere a part of him hoped those eyes would look at him more.

_^Software Instability_

**PM 03:01:23**

 

               The yelling she received from Hank was nothing compared to the blast of his car speakers. After berating her actions, he refused to talk to either of them, and refused to listen to them. They had made a stop at the precinct, filed their report (refusing to directly tell Fowler what happened, because as mad as he was with them, Fowler would be worse), and then Hank wanted lunch.

               Alessia would have preferred lunch at a café down the street, but Connor was determined to talk to Hank, and she didn’t trust the Lieutenant enough to not make things worse. Hank, of course, had grumbled at the three of them going together- he had been looking forward to a break alone.

               Connor tried to initiate small talk before Hank even turned the key, and now he was trying to kill their ear drums. Alessia opened her window and leaned out a bit while she browsed her phone. An email from her boss – a notice that Officer Kimberly Lux would be taking over her cases while she was working on the deviant case. Alessia felt a swell of pride when she learned that. Kim was an excellent officer, and she helped Alessia often. They weren’t partners- the station couldn’t afford partners anymore- but they were as close as. Lux was often her patrol partner when there was need, and their desks were right next to each other.

               She would probably be with Lux right now, if they hadn’t chosen her for the deviant cases. Then she wouldn’t be listening to Knights of the Black Death at full volume, or nearly dropping her phone at the sudden stop. Hank had pulled up to a curb across form a food truck. ‘Chicken Feed’ ran across the top in neon letters.

               “Come with, don’t, I don’t care,” Hank said as he unceremoniously got out.

               Alessia, still needing food, decided it was better than nothing. She rolled her eyes as Hank nearly got hit by an autonomous car- his own fault for not looking both ways as he crossed the street. Yes, the automotive were designed to be able to brake for pedestrians but like any car and driver, it still required everyone on alert.

               “Hank. How you doing?”

               “Eh, you know, same old shit.”

               “Plastic with you?”

               “Only temporary.”

               “You’re usual then?”

               “Yeah . . . And whatever she wants.”

               Gary gave a whistle, “Whoo, Hank. Never took you for the type.”

               “Excuse me?”

               “Bit of cradle robbing, huh?”

               “No- no, no. No. Gary, watch your mouth. She’s a Detective. Another temporary partner. Jesus.”

               “Sorry, Hank, Detective,” he turned his attention to her and gave what he probably thought was a smooth smirk, “What can I get you, sweetheart?”

               Alessia rolled her eyes, “A chicken sandwich with no mayo or mustard, orange soda, and no flirting. Thank you.”

               As the man turned to cook, she looked to Hank.

               “The deviants earlier- the man who reported her missing never said anything about a child.”

               “Maybe it found the kid somewhere after the bus.”

               “Lieutenant, the kid was a YK500. Child androids are programmed to stay with their acquired families. Even if she was deviant, there have been no missing reports for a child. And the way they looked after each other- that trust- there’s no way they only just met. Something doesn’t seem right.”

               “Well, lucky for you, I had the same feeling as well. I left Pearson a message- she took the guy’s statement. She’ll look into it, and let us know if we need to pursue anything further. If not us, she’ll take care of it.”

               She nodded, and then waited a few minutes, until Gary handed her food with another smirk and a wink.

               “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

               “For fucks sake Alessia, we’re on break. Call me Hank.”

               She chuckled, “Thank you, Hank.”

               Alessia took her food and walked over to a nearby table. As Hank chatted with Gary, and another apparent friend who walked up as she left. From the way the man looked at her and spoke with Hank, she saw he was getting a wager from Hank. Alessia thought about Hank’s acquaintances, and little things about him started to come together.

               As she started to eat, a delicious meal for a place with an expired safety license, she looked over to Connor. He had stayed in the car when she went with Hank, but now he was beginning to make his way over to the Lieutenant.

               Hank sighed, “What is your problem? Don't you ever do as you're told? Look, you don't have to follow me around like a poodle!”

               “I'm sorry for my behavior back at the police station. I didn't mean to be unpleasant.”

               “Oh, wow. You've even got a brown-nosing apology program! Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?”

               Hank cast a glance over to Alessia, as if she would know exactly what they programmed him with, and she shrugged her shoulders. She wasn’t sure what to make of Connor yet- wasn’t sure of what his programming was like and why he made the choices he made. And she was on break, just like him. She didn’t want to think about another android’s programming until they solved their current one.

               “Ah! Thanks, Gary. I'm starving.”

               “Don't leave that thing here!”

               “Not a chance! Follows me everywhere.”

               “The Detective, on the other hand, is more than welcome to stay.”

               Alessia scoffed, “In your nightmares, maybe.”

               Hank laughed and came to stand beside her. Connor looked between the food truck and them, and then came to stand at the table as well. Alessia gave him a reassuring smile, and he seemed to take it as a sign to relax. He leaned across the table, glancing back towards the food truck and Hank.

               “This Pedro. He was proposing illegal gambling, am I right?” 

               “Yeah.”

               “And you made a bet?”

               “Yeah.”

                “I don't want to alarm you, Lieutenant, but I think your friends are engaged in _illegal_ activities.”

               “Well, everybody does what they have to, to get by. As long as they're not hurting anybody, I don't bother them.”

               Alessia tried not to laugh as he looked confused, “Cyberlife never prompted you for this kind of stuff, did they? Yeah, it’s illegal, but it’s not like it’s killing the economy. Until it becomes a problem, it’s not ours to deal with.”

               “I see,” Connor said in a way that Alessia was sure he did not.

               “Well, Connor, you did disobey an order from Hank earlier this afternoon.”

               “I simply chose the best route for going after the deviants. You had already climbed the fence and were working on a plan.”

               “Except that it almost failed. Then you saved my life.”

               “Yeah, and nearly got the both of you killed,” Hank interjected.

               “I apologize, again, Lieutenant. It was not my intention-”

               “Alright, enough. Just let me eat.”

               “Your meal contains 1.4 times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level. You shouldn't eat that.”

               Alessia reached over and took one of Hank’s fries, “Yeah, I didn’t even get fries. Maybe you should share.”

               “Keep eating my fries, maybe I’ll make sure Gary knows your phone number. Besides, everybody's gotta die of something.”

               Connor asked, “Do you eat here often?”

               “Most days. Gary makes the best burger in Detroit.”

               “You didn't pay for your meal, or Alessia’s.”

               “Gary's a friend. I scratch his back, he scratches mine. And now, it seems he’s got the hots for Alessia. Which I think I can start taking advantage of. Gary usually let’s me get a regular meal, but I have to pay extra for something sweet. What do you say to one date?”

               Alessia shook her head, “Over my dead body. Besides, I doubt his license would last long if he even tried to ask. Give the man some business, not an arrest.”

               “Alright, alright. Don’t need to threaten me.”

               Connor remarked, “You seem to know everyone in the district.”

               “Detroit's my home. Born and raised. Know most of the guys around here. Went to school with them, or I busted 'em. Sometimes both.”

               Alessia said, “You do a good job at balancing the personal and work relationships.”

               “It helps with diffusing things, definitely. I’m sure you use your experiences in your work, right?”

               Alessia gave an unsure nod, “I certainly let it reflect my responses. I’ve never talked about my own experiences, however. I try to forget those, if I’m honest.”

               Connor looked at Alessia, his LED glowing yellow as he processed what she was saying. He still looked curious, as if there was more he wanted to ask her. But he seemed to decide not to.

               “Is there anything you'd like to know about me?”

               Hank sighed, “Hell, no. Well, yeah, um, why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?”

               “CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.”

               “Well, they fucked up.”

               Alessia gave him a light slap, “Hey, you have no idea how long physical design takes.”

               “I don’t give a shit.”

               Connor tilted his head, “Can ask you a personal question, Lieutenant? Why do you hate androids so much?”

               “I have my reasons.”

               Alessia felt the tension pick up, and immediately set her sights on Connor.

               “Well, I have some questions. How long have you been active?”

               “Since this August.”

               “Anything we would have heard about?”

               “Perhaps, but they would not have let it be known an android was on the scene. There were already many protests at the time within the department I was assigned.”

               “So we’re not the first officers you’ve worked with? Who assigns your missions?”

               “To be fair, you are the first officers I’ve had complete interactions with. Before, it has only been asking questions to understand the best approach. However, my missions come from Cyberlife. That is all I can say.”

               Alessia nodded, understanding, “Now, I can tell you have some questions for me. You can ask, but I might not answer.”

               “Alessia, when I access your file, there are many things that are blocked form my view. I can see your education, your previous occupations, and any notable achievements in the past thirty-six years. But, I cannot see information about your time from Cyberlife, and I think it would be beneficial for me to know what you know about androids. There is also a blocked file that seems to be indicative of a crime that takes place around the time of your departure from Cyberlife. My assumption is that they are connected, and if they are, why are you considered the expert on androids?”

               Alessia took a deep breath and she took it all in, “Yes, a lot of time spent at that place, and probably blocked by Cyberlife. Can’t have their company secrets falling to the police, now can they? But that shouldn’t be much of a problem now that they’re making their own. As for what I know about androids, well ask me anything, I guess. Off the top of my head, I could tell you everything about every basic biocomponent, their function, their compatible models and series. I could tell you about the coding of every basic Cyberlife software, how each android is programmed for their described function. I could tell you how to fix a damaged component, how to rewire it for another function, how to adapt the software to recognize replacement parts, restart, reboot, troubleshoot-

               “Basically, anything technology wise. That’s why I want to talk to the deviants, if I can understand their thought process, I can see where the underlying cause may be.” She paused for a moment as she thought about how to address his other question, “However, the other file – it’s not connected to Cyberlife, and is blocked for a reason. I don’t want to get into it- I assure you, it has nothing to do with this investigation or any future encounters on deviants. If it did, I _would_ tell you.”

               “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry into a personal issue.”

               “No, I’m sorry for getting upset. But, it’s not something I like to discuss. Everyone has secrets Connor, I’m sure you do too. But not every secret has to be made known. My secrets have no effect on my work.”

_Not yet, anyway._

               Connor nodded his head, and he let the issue drop, “Maybe I should tell you what we know about deviants?”

               Hank sighed, “All this jumbled tech talk, you read my mind. Proceed.”

               “We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating a human emotion.”

               “In English, please.”

               “They don't really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior.”

               “Emotions always screw everything up. Maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought.”

               Alessia nodded, “You’ve got a point. Androids were designed to emulate humans, after all. That’s part of why they can cry.”

               “Connor, you ever dealt with deviants before?”

               “A few months back. A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl. I managed to save her.”

               “So, I guess you've done all your homework, right? You know a lot more than I do about Alessia. Know everything there is to know about me?”

               “I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you've received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars.”

               “So, what's your conclusion?”

               “I think working with officers with personal issues is an added challenge, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features.”

               Connor gave them a wink, and then his LED stuttered yellow as his eyes blinked rapidly, “I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away. We should go have a look. I'll let you finish your meal. I'll be in the car, if you need me.”

               He left them alone, and Alessia found herself watching his every step. He was cautious of his surroundings, looking around at everything as he made it to the car. He sat in the back, facing forward, but looking out the window as something new passed by.

               Hank nudged her, “You’re staring at him like he might disappear. What’s got you thinking?”

               “The RK series, I didn’t realize Cyberlife knew about them.”

               “But didn’t he say he’s the only RK series?”

               “I know that he’s the only RK series the public knows about.”

               “What exactly did you do for Cyberlife? You were more than a techy.”

               “Yeah, I was a lot more than a techy, but no one needed or needs to know that.”

               “Why, think he might rat you out or something?”

               “He doesn’t know who I am, so Cyberlife doesn’t think I’m a threat anymore.”

               “Why would- you know what? Keep your cryptic bullshit to yourself. I don’t care. I’m done, looks like you are too. Let’s go check out this report.”

 

**PM 04:27:57**

 

               The urban farming district was green and thriving, a beautiful jewel in the middle an industrious built city. Their destination, not so much. The report had come from a decrepit building with an entire floor out of service. A major renovation needed to be done, but the landowners couldn’t afford it yet. The elevator, at least, had the decency to not feel like it would crash as they slowly road up. As the top floor slowly approached, Alessia glanced at Connor. His eyes were closed, his LED a steady yellow.

               Hank asked as he stepped out, “Hey Connor! You ran outta batteries or what?”

               “I'm sorry, I was making a report to CyberLife.”

               “Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?”

               “No. I'm coming.”

               Alessia walked with Hank to the door, and she surveyed the floor of the building. The whole place seemed very gray, all monotoned and lacking life. It didn’t seem very fitting for a deviant android trying to experience the whole spectrum of emotions. But, Alessia figured if you had to hide then you had to hide.

               Hank asked, “What do we know about this guy?”

               Connor replied, “Not much. Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding a LED under his cap.”

               “Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops. Hey, were you really making a report back there in the elevator? Just by closing your eyes?”

               “Correct.”

               “Shit. Wish I could do that.”

               Alessia smirked, “To be honest, I’m more concerned with information about our cases being given straight to Cyberlife. Are we sure the Captain signed off on that?”

               “Well, he’s gotta do what he’s gotta do, I guess. If anything comes from it, it’s on him, not me.”

               Connor bent down to examine the feathers on the floor, no doubt from all the various fowl that could fly in from the open windows. He stood after a moment with nothing to report, and walked up to the door. Hank leaned against the frame and waited for the android to make the first move.

               Connor knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Hank shrugged, and Connor knocked harder, “Anybody home? Open up! Detroit Police!”

               From deep inside the apartment, they heard something bang and thump around. Hank and Alessia drew their guns, and she did a quick sweep of the area to make sure no one had followed them up. The last thing they needed were civilians in the line of fire.

               “Stay behind me.”

               “Got it.”

               Hank kicked the door open, his gun high, and pushed through the entrance. Alessia followed, keeping her own gun level and pointed in the opposite direction of Hank’s. He checked the room on the right, while she took the left.

               There was no one in either room, just dusty furniture and rotting wood. There was a single magazine sitting on a table, but there was a thin layer of dust to show it hadn’t been touched in a while. Hank motioned for her to cover his back, and he prepared to kick open the door to the main quarters. She kept her gun low to avoid accidently hitting Hank, but stayed close to cover him.

               He kicked the door, and a flurry of white and gray and black flew at and away from them. Alessia ducked as pigeons flew above her and out the main door. Hank walked further into the room, cursing.

               “What the fuck is this?! Jesus, this place stinks.”

               The smell hit her as she entered, and she threw her arm over her mouth. It was dark, no internal lighting so there was only faint glowing from the windows. Pigeons covered every surface, shuffling and flying away as the three moved through them. One single bird cage lay on the floor. Hank did a quick sweep of the other rooms and said, “Uh, looks like we came for nothin', our man's gone.”

               Alessia shook her head as she holstered her gun, “Then what did we hear? Where else would he have gone- there’s no exit.”

               “With what we’ve seen from the other deviant, I wouldn’t be surprised if he jumped out that window. Parkour and all that bullshit. God, I need some air.”

               He walked over to the window and ripped back the curtain, allowing some light to brighten the room. Connor walked around them, looking around the room and stopping in front of a poster for the UFD. He pulled the poster away and pulled out a journal. He looked through it, and then handed it off to Alessia. She found mazes going across the pages, no letters.

               Hank asked, “Found something?”

               “I don't know. It looks like a notebook but it's indecipherable.”

               Alessia exclaimed, “It’s a code. He’s developed his own code, this is amazing!”

               Hank huffed, “Oh god, don’t start this now.”

               “But an android creating his own unique code? They aren’t programmed to do that, Hank- do you realize how big this is?”

               “Androids aren’t programmed to do a lot of things, but here we are investigating those things.”

               "Yes- but this is different- it’s-” she shook her head and handed the book, “Whatever. Connor keep this safe. I want to look at it when we get to the precinct.”

               “You might be the only one who can decode this,” Connor noted.

               Hank asked, “Can’t solve it now? I thought you were the big, intelligent, Cyberlife chick. You’re supposed to know what this means.”

               “I’m a little out of practice, Hank. It’s been ten years, and plus, like I said, this is a brand new code.”

               Sweeping past the pigeons, who flew up into the rafters above, Connor continued looking around. Hank was eager to get out and had stopped analyzing everything. Alessia passed him to look around the kitchen. Birdseed and no other food or drink. Hank walked past her and saw the boxes.

               “Birdseed. I can't believe it. This nutjob was actually feeding these fuckers.”

               “Stop being mean to the birds. They can sense your fear, Hank.”

               “Great, that’s just what I want to hear.”

               Behind them, Connor was examining the corner hutch and table next to it. Pigeons flew away and landed near Alessia. She shuffled away and stood by Connor, looking over the jacket on the table. Meanwhile, he found a license and analyzed it.

               “The driver's license is fake. Rupert Travis.”

               “Cool! At least we didn't come for nothing.” Hank said as he walked over to the window again.

               Alessia looked over the jacket, seeing drawn initials in the corner of the collar. She passed it over to Connor to analyze.

                “R.T. Probably initials.”

               “He put his initials on his jacket? That's something your mom does when you're in first grade.”

               Alessia said, “I’d like to know where he got a military jacket. You’d probably find those in a thrift store. Between the birdseed and the jacket, where’s he getting the money?”

               “You’re a detective, Reed. Figure it out,” Hank shrugged and continued to look around, stopping in front of a book shelf. He picked one up with a smile and flipped through it.

               “Real books. I thought I was the last guy in Detroit to keep some. Electronic books you can't smell the paper or see the pages turning yellow,” Hank seemed to wait for an answer, “You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?”

               Alessia laughed, “I do, but I’m slightly allergic to yellow books. The mold and the dust on them always make me sneeze. And, I’ve always preferred Kindle. I like the page flip option, plus it’s easier to remove marks. I hated dog-earring books.”

               “That’s why they invented bookmarks.”

               “Doesn’t help if you always lost them. Besides, stores were always asking two bucks for a piece of paper.”

               “Could have used paper.”

               She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, “Fucking millennial.”

               Connor motioned over towards the bathroom, letting her step in first. On the walls were scrawls of rA9. All in the same pattern as the code in the journal, and on the other walls. Connor looked over the sink, finding the LED, and blue blood. To Alessia’s horror, he dipped his fingers on some and lifted it to his mouth.

               “Connor, what the hell?”

               “I’m sorry; the Lieutenant doesn’t like when I do this either. I can take samples in real time.”

               Hank called from the living room, coming closer, “Did he stick shit in his mouth again? Jesus. What else did you find?”

               “Its LED is in the sink.”

               “Not surprised it was an android. No human could live with all these fuckin' pigeons.”

               Alessia rolled her eyes, “I’m pretty sure we covered we’re looking for a deviant. I just don’t understand where he could have gone.”

               The longer they were here, the less things seemed to make sense. The birds, the writing, the secrecy. Surly there was somewhere else he could have gone. Why would he try and blend in with humans but make it so obvious? Someone would have said something at some point, so why didn’t he leave? Or try to find other deviants? There must be somewhere they could meet if even for a little bit, right? That’s what people did when they found themselves alone in the world, try to find others like them.

               She shook her head; then again, they weren’t dealing with humans. Next to the sink, Connor analyzed the wall of rA9’s.

               Hank asked, “Any idea what it means?”

               “rA9. Written 2471 times. It's the same sign Ortiz's android wrote on the shower wall. Why are they obsessed with this sign?”

               “Looks like mazes or something.”

               Alessia said, “I’ve never seen anything like this, not at Cyberlife. Think Fowler would be able to convince Cyberlife to give me my old logins? If I had access to my files, I might be able to figure out what this means.”

               “I think they’d say fuck no, we gave you a detective,” he laughed sarcastically, “But you can always try.”

               Alessia stepped out of the room, pulling out her phone. In her contacts, she scrolled towards one name. He could help, probably. But, she hadn’t spoken to him in years, and he hadn’t given her answers then. Why would he give them to her now? She sighed and put the phone away, turning her attention back to the room. Connor could analyze what the deviant had been doing, she would figure out how he got past them.

               Hank asked, “What? Thinking about texting an ex?”

               “Something like that. Hank, do you think he was collecting birds?”

               “Why the hell would anyone do that?”

               “Christ, Hank. We have one bird cage, and damn near every bird on the block.”

               “Maybe the cage was from before this place went to shit?”

               “Then why- oh. Oh! Why leave it?”

               Connor exited the room, “I found a marker, and the stool on the ground was overturned. We may have interrupted it.”

               Alessia nodded, “The cage. He ran and hit the cage. That’s what we heard when you knocked.”

               Connor looked at the cage quickly, and then turned his head towards the end of the room. There was a dusty chair right under a small opening in the ceiling. No one would be able to leave the apartment through it, but with the darkness and the pigeons in the way, it would make a decent hiding spot. She walked over to the chair, and Connor came to stand beside her, looking up. There was a slight squeak above them, and then a figure jumped down on top of Connor, and an arm shoved her down. Birds were all a flutter around them, obscuring her vision.

               Hank yelled, “God damn fuckin' pigeons! What are you waiting for?! Chase it!”

               She heard doors slamming, and then there were arms lifting her up. Hank ran after the deviant and Connor, and she followed suit.

               “Come on, we’ll follow their direction!” Hank yelled to her.

               Hank led her out the door to the roof, and in the distance, she could see Connor gaining on the deviant. Luckily for them, much of the agriculture buildings were connected and easily accessible. She ran past Hank, keeping an eye on Connor, and ran through freshly plowed dirt. Workers were yelling at them as they past.

               They paid no mind as they chased the suspect. Alessia wasn’t used to this kind of field work- jumping roof tops and scaling fences. It seemed Hank wasn’t either as he was several paces behind her. She waited at a wall, watching Hank as he huffed his way towards her.

               “Keep up, old man! We’ll lose them.”

               “Forget it. Just keep moving forward, Reed!”

               Alessia nodded and climbed to the next roof. She saw Connor jump down a roof, and he disappeared from view. She swore and powered herself in that direction, hoping she would see him again when she reached it. The Urban Farming’s main building was coming up, the red lettered sign facing the city, and she paused at the edge. The deviant had jumped atop a passing train, and Connor was just a few carts behind him.

               “Holy shit,” Hank remarked as he came to stand near her.

               The deviant jumped to a fence, and Connor followed, just barely avoiding a nasty fall. Hank grabbed her arm and pointed towards a roof exit.

               “They can only go that way. We can head him off three buildings over.”

               They ran together, passing workers who still yelled at them. Hank yelled back something about police, but Alessia just grabbed her badge and held it up in front of her. Sometimes tricks from movies worked, and paths were cleared in front of her. Hank yelled out directions until they were back on the street and going towards the building he mentioned.

               Inside, Hank ran up to a human worker and asked for roof top access. He saw their badge and pointed towards a set of stairs. She yelled her thanks and continued up, following Hank. At the top floor, he pushed through the door, and she saw the deviant just coming up, heading for their entrance.

               “Stop right there!” Hank yelled as he tried to grab him.

               The deviant pushed Hank away and ran the opposite way, and Alessia took chase. She heard Hank shout behind her, but she paid no mind as she ran. The deviant jumped a roof, landing a few feet down. When she tried to do that same, there was a pain throughout her legs from the landing, but she ignored it. The roof they were on was filled with solar panels and greenery. It was a wonder she hadn’t broken through anything.

               Chasing him down three more solar roof tops, he came to a stop at the edge, and slowed until she was just a few feet in front of him. He turned to her, and there was a desperate sadness in his eyes.

               “Please. Please, don’t turn me in. You know what they’ll do to me.”

               She thought back to earlier this morning, when she watched the android kill itself rather than wait for Cyberlife to come destroy him. She couldn’t watch that become all of their cases, not again and again. She needed another way to get information. Her musings from inside the apartment came back to her.

               “Why are you alone?”

               “Where else can I be?”

               “There are hundreds of deviants running around the country, and those are the ones that we know about. We’re just- I’m just trying to understand how this is happening? Androids were never built for sentience. We read far too many books and watched too many movies for that to happen. We never planned on this.”

               “I haven’t found them yet. Besides, if there are more of us, why would I ever tell you about them?”

               “You wouldn’t, and you shouldn’t. But the one who chased you, he’s been designed just for this. If we don’t have an answer as to what’s going on, he’ll never stop.”

               “I can’t tell you anything. Not because I won’t. Because I don’t know. I just- they beat me, and I had enough. One day, I just ran and didn’t look back. Please, that’s all I can tell you. I don’t know why, it just is.”

               Behind her, she heard Hank yelling. They would be after him again, and they wouldn’t get anything else from him. Somehow, she knew he was telling the truth.

               “Go to your right, follow the rooftop down. Get to the street. We haven’t called this in; there’s no cars looking for you.”

               “Thank you.”

               He took off, and she followed so that it would look like she was starting the chase again. But as soon as the deviant hit the lower roof, she fell to her knees, crushing a few plants in the process. Hank was yelling her name, and she turned towards them.

               “I’m sorry,” she started, “I thought I- when I jumped, I didn’t realize it was so high.”

               Connor grabbed her and helped her up, “Thank you, Connor. I just need a moment.”

               “Jesus- you’re not hurt, are you? No medic?”

               “No, no, I’ll be fine. I’m fine already- but, he got away. I’m sorry, it’s my fault.” _In more ways than one,_ she thought.

               “Good,” then Hank growled, “You left me hanging from the edge of the roof, by the way. Thanks for that.”

               “What? Oh, my God- Hank, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see. I just thought he pushed you away. I didn’t-”

               “Yeah, well, lucky for us, Connor pulled me up. Next time be a little more observant, Reed. I swear, you’ve become more scattered since we entered that apartment.”

               She dropped her head, “I’m sorry Lieutenant.”

               “I’m done for the day. Do whatever the fuck you want.”

               Hank walked off, leaving Connor with her. She needed to go back to the precinct to get her car, but she was done for the day too. She felt like she had been thrown into battle without a plan, and nearly lost the Lieutenant. Connor asked if she felt comfortable riding together, and she was. As Connor helped her over the rooftops, she gave one last look back.

               She could have sworn she saw him again, giving a quick salute from a far-off roof before disappearing. But she wouldn’t say anything to Hank or Connor. They didn’t need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as rising from the dead? My first written fanfic in almost two years. I plan to finish the Etheldrea Holmes series someday, but for now Detroit has my heart.


End file.
